Can't take it anymore
by WildestMinds
Summary: "Dance like no one is watching, love like you'll never be hurt, sing like no one is listening, and live like it's heaven on earth." A little idea I got from one of my favourite quotes. Sharon has finally had enough of their non-date-dates


There's a saying that Sharon Raydor's mother always used to tell her whenever she was down or upset about something somebody had said, she's been telling her it for as long as she can remember, even now if she rings home after a particularly bad day at work she'll hear it. "Dance like no one is watching, love like you'll never be hurt, sing like no one is listening, and live like it's heaven on earth." Eileen O'Dwyer would say.

That is Sharon's favourite saying, she finds it so uplifting and inspiring. It's what she told Emily when she got nervous before her first ballet recital, it's what she told Ricky when he was trying to pluck up the courage to ask a girl to prom and it's what she's currently telling herself whilst driving over to Andy's house.

She's finally decided that she cannot wait any longer, that Andy simply must know how she feels and that she would very much like their non-date-dates to be actual, real-life dates. But now she was getting nervous and feeling rather nauseous at the thought of being rejected by Andy. Rationally Sharon knew that Andy felt the same way about her, the incident with him not wanting to correct Nicole in her assumption that they were dating told her just as much, but either way that fear was still there, rational or not.

Stepping out of the air conditioned car into the sticky Los Angeles heat had Sharon sweating in seconds, it may be mid March but it's unnaturally hot, or maybe that was the nerves, Sharon really didn't know.

"Please hurry up and answer the door" Sharon thought as she stepped up to the large wooden door and rang the bell. She couldn't bare the thought of waiting outside any longer she needed to get it out, Andy needed to know how she felt before she could _back_ out.

Relief. That's the first thing Andy saw wash over Sharon's face as he opened the door, only for a split second before the ever present mask was back in place.

"Didn't I just drop you off at your condo?" Andy chuckles to Sharon whilst simultaneously wondering why the hell she's stood on his front porch, not that he didn't like Sharon Raydor standing on his front porch, no that is something he very much appreciated he was just a little confused.

"C...Can I come in please, I er need to talk to you" Sharon mumbled so low Andy barely heard but he stepped aside all the same and encouraged Sharon to enter his bungalow.

"Wow" Sharon took in her surroundings and was completely in awe of how beautiful the house was, she'd never seen the inside of Andy's house only ever the outside and now she wished she'd seen it sooner, it was so artistic, carved wooden beams running along the ceilings with matching wooden end tables and cabinets across the open plan living room and kitchen. So not what she expected of Andy but so fitting for him at the same time.

Unknowingly Sharon was being guided through the house towards the back of the kitchen and was snapped out of her thoughts by Andy offering her a bottle of water. Thanking Andy she moved to sit on one of the bar stools across from where Andy was leaning against the counter.

"Not that I'm not glad you're here, but why are you here" grinning at Sharon to let her know he was just teasing but genuinely quite curious Andy thought it best if he get the conversation started.

"Erm well...you know how we've being going to dinner a lot and we've been to the movies and rusty keeps telling us that they're dates even though we're only friends" Sharon stuttered and tumbled her way through not finding the right words to get to the point of what she'd came to ask Andy. Suddenly realising she was beginning to ramble Sharon straightened her spine and fixed her posture before taking a deep breath and letting the words fall out of her mouth "wellithinki'dlikeitifthosewereactualdates."

"Sharon, honey I don't know what you're saying your mumbling too quick, I'm getting too old to keep up" Andy didn't even realise his slip up in saying honey as he grinned at Sharon utterly confused.

Breathing in and then sighing the breath out rather loudly Sharon started again "I think I'd like our non-date-dates to become actual dates, erm what I'm saying is that if you want I'd like to maybe date you."

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N; please let me know what you think! I will update this story as soon as I can however I have exams for the next week so may be a little slow!**


End file.
